1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, especially to a coaxial connector in which elements are first mold-formed and then assembled to be a finished article for transmitting high-frequency signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coaxial connector is primarily used to connect a cable with an electronic apparatus to transmit high-frequency signals between them. In order to obtain highly distinct high-frequency signals, the requirements for the structure parts of the coaxial connectors are therefore more critical than usual connectors.
A technology relating to the coaxial connectors can be found in Chinese patent application No. CN 01264762.4, which discloses a coaxial connector consisting of four elements, including an insulating body, a terminal disposed within the insulating body, a housing and a clamping means for fixing and supporting the coaxial connector; wherein the insulating body is composed of two pieces comprising a column member and a base. The terminal is fixed into insulating body by means of secondary assembly. The housing together with the clamping means surround the insulating body and then buckle each other. From the above-described structure of the coaxial connector, it can be found that the insulating body needs two sets of molds to form the two pieces and then assemble them to complete; while the terminal needs another assembly. Likewise, the housing and clamping means need two sets of molds for buckling and assembly. Therefore, the entire assembly process of the coaxial connector needs a plurality of assemblies, such as to cost much time and work and in the mean time reduce the efficiency of the process.
Further, for most coaxial connectors nowadays, their terminals and cables are fixed by means of soldering which may results in an unstable connection between the contact ends of the terminals, as such a more complicated process needed. Please refer to the structure as shown in FIG. 1, the terminal 30 is assembled in the coaxial connector after the insulating body has been fixed onto it, and then the coaxial cable is bound to the end 31 of the terminal 30 by soldering. It needs to take much care while soldering because it may cause short-circuit resulting from the over-heated solder and/or too much solder slag. The solder is small and slippery and it is important to solder tightly when binding the coaxial cable, therefore, there is a routine work to clean the solder slag by using air gun during soldering operation. The soldering process has many disadvantages that cause the finished coaxial connector to be damaged or defective. Moreover, the volume of this type of the coaxial connector is so small as to be more inconvenient and difficult when soldering. The soldering process is also troublesome to operate and may result in the low efficiency of production, high percentage of damaged and/or defective product, more time and work, increased man-made operation, and poor quality control. It is undesirable to use soldering process. Furthermore, the terminal 30 clamps the matched electrical connector with its two contact arms 331 disposed at the opposite position within the connector. By this way, the contact portion is just an arc-surface. This can make the effect of contact deteriorate after frequent plug-in/-out. Therefore, according to the above-mentioned disadvantages of coaxial connector, it is necessary to improve the design of the terminals as to have high quality and efficiency of the signal transmission.